In various surgical procedures, it is necessary to implant an anchor device in a bone for the installation and use of medical components. For example, an anchor device may be inserted into a bone to aid in the use of fiducial marker components, such as navigation landmarks in frameless stereotactic neurosurgical procedures. Such procedures may include tumor resections, deep brain stimulations, neuro-endoscopy and other deep brain access procedures. Some fiducial marker components may be screwed into the anchor device. In some cases, a separate device may be needed to hold the medical components in place. Moreover, when the anchor device is fully inserted into a bone using an installation tool, part of the device may extend beyond the surface of the bone.